Sins of the Moon Kingdom
Sins of the Moon Kingdom 'is a Sailor Moon x Digimon Fanfiction and the first in the ''Digi-Moon ''series. Plot Usagi Tsukino meets a real life digital monster. Together, they must find the other guardians and stop Queen Beryl's evil monsters from taking over the real world as they did with the digital world. One by one, she and her friends must face the "Demon Lords" a group of Ultimate-level Digimon based on the 7 Deadly Sins. Characters Humans * 'Usagi Tsukino - '''A teenager who doesn't care for schoolwork, but loves video games and comic books. Her favorite is a MMORPG featuring cute, talking monsters called "Digimon". She best friends with Makoto and Akahana who also love to play the game with her in their spare time. Her partner is the rabbit Digimon, '''Lunamon. * Akahana "Hana" Chiba - '''A free spirit that always puts her family first. She does whatever she can to make sure her and Mamoru stay together, since all they have is each other. Out of all the scouts, she's closest to Minako and Usagi, as they were all sisters in their past life. Hana will always stick up for her friends and treats the scouts like family. Her partner is the feline Digimon, '''Tigermon. * Ami Mizuno - '''The smart and logical one of the group who always analyzes situations around her. She also would rather read books and focus on her studies than play video games. She meets her penguin Digimon, '''Penmon, through a computer program. * Rei Hino - '''She is the literal (and figuratively) fiery one of the group who also gets into heated arguments with Usagi about the problems they find themselves in. She is the maiden of her shrine, where she hangs out and trains with her grandfather. She meets her tiny bird Digimon, '''Piyomon, when she is introduced to the Digimon game by Makoto. * Makoto "Mako" Kino - '''A tough tomboy who use to be a part of a strong female gang, until she met Usagi and her friends. Her hobbies include cooking and video games, one of them being the Digimon MMORPG she plays with her friends. Her partner is the flower Digimon, '''Floramon. * Minako Aino - '''The curvy, beautiful athlete of the group who also loves video games is a celebrity. Under the guise of Sailor V, she and her Digimon '''Tailmon fought crime until the Dark Kingdom and Demon Lords arrived. She has had her own TV show, a film, and a video game starring her. When she befriends the girls, she becomes best friends with Usagi and Akahana. * Mamoru Chiba - '''A young adult who doesn't remember a lot of his past accept what his younger sister, Akahana could tell him due to her being 3 at the time of the accident that killed their parents. He is in his last years of high school, but of hours, he helps the girls and his sister by protecting them from the dark forces. His partner is '''Coronamon who came to him after he first became Tuxedo Mask. Allies *'Luna' *'Astrate' Digimon * Lunamon * Tigermon * Penmon * Piyomon * Floramon * Tailmon * Coronamon Allies - Digimon *'Black Agumon' *'Black Gabumon' Villians - Dark Kingdom * Queen Metaria * Queen Beryl * Jedeite * Nephrite * Zoisite * Kunzite Villians - Digimon * Muchomon * Falcomon * Alraumon * BlackTailmon * Black Greymon '(reformed) * '''Black Garurumon '(reformed) Seven Great Demon Lords * '''Lucemon * Leviamon * Demon * Belphemon * Barbamon * Beelzebumon * Lilithmon Episodes Category:Digi-Moon Category:Digi-Moon Series Category:Vengie's Stories Category:Digimon Fanfiction Category:Sailor Moon Fanfiction